Broken Road And The Way Home
by Caroline
Summary: [GCR] Preseries fic. Catherine's tired of Eddie's games, so she looks for someplace new to call 'home'... and finds that it's been under her nose the whole time. PG for one minor curse word.


  
  
BROKEN ROAD AND THE WAY HOME

Spoilers: None; this is a pre-series fic  
A/N: This fic contains lyrics from the song "Broken Road" by Melodie Crittenden.

---------------------------

Catherine Willows sniffled, attempting to wipe her eyes with her full hands, stalking out to her car with a baby carrier on one arm, and two suitcases in the other, a diaper bag slung over her shoulder. She'd had enough. After years of putting up with Eddie, and all the lies and deceit, she was done.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

He just wasn't what she wanted anymore. She shook her head as she secured her infant daughter in the backseat, tossing the suitcases and diaper bag in the trunk before going around to the driver's side, climbing in and starting up the car, peeling out without a second thought. She needed true love... and she sure as hell wasn't gonna find it with Eddie.

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

Unsure at first of where she was driving to, she eventually realized just where she was headed, and smiled at the thought of him. She'd searched and searched her whole life for the right guy... getting burned and then moving on.

But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through

She pulled to a stop in the driveway of his townhouse and stared up at the light in his window. Home... she idly thought, and then it hit her. Why hadn't she seen it before?

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Jumping out of her car, she unfastened her baby daughter and grabbed the carrier in one hand, grabbing the suitcases and diaper bag with the other before strolling up to the front door, setting down the carrier to knock. Years of lost dreams and broken hearts and she ended up here. Go figure...

But every long lost dream led me to where you are

Hearing him shuffling around inside, making his way for the door, she smiled, knowing in her heart that this was right. What she was doing was right. Truth be told, it was how things should have been for awhile. All the other men that had come and gone had been mere set-backs... plot-points in her movie. They were only something she needed to surpass in order to arrive at this moment.

Others who broke my heart, they were just Northern Stars

She smiled as she heard his voice, calling to her that he would be right there. He was probably wrapped up in another of his experiments with his bugs, she mused. Another thing that endeared him to her a little more every day.

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

She thanked God for the moment he came into her life. If he hadn't, she'd still be the same person she was ten years ago. Still addicted to cocaine, still removing her clothes for chump change. Not anymore. Not since Gil entered her world.

This much I know is true,   
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

When the door finally opened, he looked shocked to see her standing there, and he let out her name in a breath. "Cath..."

She smiled, evidence of her tears still present on her face as she leaned down to pick up the carrier that housed her infant daughter. "Hi..." she murmured, taking a moment to study his face, trying to remember her life before seeing his face.

I think about the years I spent just passin' through

She wasted so much time holding on to something unhealthy... something that, ultimately would've been toxic for not only her but her daughter. No more. She had to make up for lost time, here and now. "I know this sounds kind of abrupt Gil, but... can I stay with you?"

His eyes widened before a knowing look spread over his face, and he nodded his response, gesturing for her to come inside. "Sure, sure..." He gingerly took the baby carrier from her hands, smiling down at the tiny, sleeping infant before setting it on the table.

I'd like to take the time I lost and give it back to you

She stared at the man in front of her... at the man that held her heart since the moment they'd met, and wondered why she hadn't done this sooner. All the signs were there. He was always there for her, he always understood her, he loved her baby as he would his own... he took her in at a moment's notice.

When he caught her staring at him, he smiled and reached for her hand. "Let's talk," he whispered, and motioned to the couch.

But you'd just smile and take my hand, you've been there, you understand

She threw a quick glance at her daughter, making sure she was safe and sound asleep before allowing Gil to pull her to the couch. When they sat down together, they each took a moment searching the other's eyes, before Catherine slowly sighed. "Gil, we've wasted so much time talking already..."

She knew she was taking a gigantic leap by getting the ball rolling like this, but she had to. It was right... it was meant to be.

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Instead of chuckling at such a random comment, he stared solemnly into her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

And every long lost dream led me to where you are

"To sum things up in a nutshell, Eddie's being an asshole again and I'm tired of it, so I'm done with him. I'm filing for divorce."

He just nodded, seemingly taking in her quick explanation, before meeting her eyes again. "Eddie was never right for you."

She couldn't help but smile. He did love her. "I know," she whispered.

Others who broke my heart, they were just Northern Stars

He smiled back at her, then reached for her, and she knew exactly what he meant before the words even left his mouth... "Cath, c'mere..."

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

She sunk into his embrace, burying her face in his neck as their arms wrapped tightly around each other. She couldn't help but sigh, her warm breath hitting her face as it bounced off his neck. She inhaled his scent... a light cologne mixed with the scent of a soap she couldn't quite name. It didn't matter... it was just him. That wonderful 'Gil' smell she'd come to know for the past ten years of her life. She thanked God for that 'Gil' smell... she didn't know what she'd do without it.

This much I know is true,   
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

"Cath..." he murmured against her hair, "I know this may seem scary now, but you know it'll get better."

"I know," she murmured back. "It'll get better because this is the right thing to do. It's what's meant to be."

"Exactly. And I'll be right beside you every step of the way, whenever you need me to be."

She smiled against his neck. "I'll always need you beside me, because that's also what's meant to be."

He pulled abruptly away and stared into her eyes...

Oh, straight to you

"Cath..." he whispered, reaching out to cup her cheek. "Does that mean...?"

She nodded, not even needing him to finish the question. "Kiss me, Gil," she whispered.

He leaned in, more than happy to oblige...

Oh now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms

Their breaths caught as their lips brushed softly together, the feel of her lips turning his stomach in a somersault and giving him a G-force bigger than any roller coaster could manage. He hummed against her lips and reached his other hand up, losing his fingers in her soft, silky hair, the scent of her shampoo swirling around him and making him dizzy.

This much I know, I know is true

When the need for oxygen became too great, they reluctantly broke their kiss... not wanting to for fear of losing the connection they'd just made... but finding it only became stronger when their foreheads met, blue eyes meeting blue.

That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

"Catherine, I love you..." he murmured, running a hand through her hair before sliding his hands down her arms, lovingly caressing.

She smiled, tears once more filling her eyes, but this time for a very different reason. Happiness. "I love you too, Gil..." she whispered back through her tears, and she chuckled when he reached up to wipe them away, leaning in for another kiss.

Yes God blessed the broken road

"Welcome home," he whispered, before his lips closed over hers once more.

That led me straight to you...

Home... The phrase from earlier echoed in her mind. Home... And that's exactly where she was in Gil's arms... she was home.

-------------

FINIS


End file.
